


Pocketed

by RealityAdmin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, My First Work in This Fandom, My take on the House Juju, Oneshot, Other, Plz don't roast me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityAdmin/pseuds/RealityAdmin
Summary: The last moments of the Lord of Time.(Lord English POV)





	Pocketed

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, or any of the characters in it. All characters of Homestuck belong to Andrew Hussie. I do not intend to profit from making this fanfic (not that I could, my fic's probably too crappy).
> 
> This is my first fic, please leave feedback.

You feel a pain in your chest as the Green Sun collapses. How it happened, you have no idea. But what you do know is that you can't escape now.

 

Not that you were planning to. Even as the ghost army approaches, you know you can still win. You are the Lord of Time, the Angel of Double Death, The Mirthful Messiah, Lord F***ing English himself. Even before you had taken to tearing Paradox Space a new one, you conquered everything that was before you. You got rid of your stupid sister, you conquered all of those planets, you killed your tough-as-nails denizen Yaldabob? Yolobroth? Anyway, he's dead. And how could you forget your Masterpiece? Sealing away those brats was oh-so-satisfying, their faces shifting to horror as you sealed them away forever. Sure, the Page may have utterly wrecked you, and you were sealed into Cal, but that was your plan.

 

Yeah, you've got this. A few infinity more stupid troll ghosts to kill is nothing to you.

 

Then you see their leader, with eight pupils and blue blood. You see her holding  _it._ A red chest, holding what you thought you had got rid of forever.

 

Your eyes widen. How did she find it?! As the void breaks apart around you, she holds the opened box in the air triumphantly. As blue light shoots out from the box, a small white sphere floats out. It slowly gets bigger, then shifts into a house shaped structure you are all too familiar with. The house's four "windows" flash blue, black, yellow, red, each with their own symbol ( _their symbols_ ), before turning white. It crashed to the ground behind the troll, breaking the ground before you.

 

You grit your teeth. You can still do this. Nothing can stop you, not this troll, not even your own juju. As a door appears on the house, you ready yourself and gather your diminished but invincible power for whatever will happen-

 

And with a flash of light, your face meets the head of a very large hammer.

 

You stagger back, holding your head. Pain grips your skull, and a bit of blood covers your hands. Nothing could hurt you but-

 

As you lower your hands from your face to glare at the attacker, you see  _them._ The blue idiot, his hammer raised, with a vicious smirk on his face. The knight, with that cursed sword, is in a stance. His face looks bored, but you can feel the anger behind it. The dog girl, green energy bursting from her hands, gives you a glare that could probably kill the army behind her all by itself. The seer broad, with those stupid needles raised, staring you down.

 

All of them, who you sealed away, now stand released in front of you. A murmur of gasps come from the army. The blue blooded troll wretch's jaw drops, and she tries to say something, but the words catch in her throat. You stand utterly still, in a mixture of shock and horror that turns into mindless hate and spite.

 

You will NOT die here to THEM.

 

With a roar, you gather energy in your mouth and expel it as a laser. The laser makes impact, creating a cloud of dust.

 

Seconds pass. You think you've killed them and begin to laugh. Then you see the Heir materialize from the Breeze right in front of you and swing his hammer. You dodge the attack and try to counter, but the Knight blocks your blows. The two of them and you counter each others attacks before you are struck by an onslaught of green and white beams of light from the Witch and Seer. As you glare at them, the Heir catches you off balance with a hammer to the leg, and the Knight slashes at it as you fall to a knee.

 

Before you can counter, chains of light and wind, strengthened by the Witch's power, ensnare you. You let out a roar into the air as you break free, when you suddenly feel searing pain in your chest. You look down, and the Knight's blade has pierced you right in your gnarled heart. As you make one last attempt to slay the impudent brats in your dying throes, the Heir swings his hammer onto your chest where the sword has struck, and you are knocked back, far away, into the large gaping hole where the Green Sun was.

 

As you gaze into it in your final moments, you think you see her, but with hollow eyes, a god-tier outfit, and a cold, stoic expression instead of her putrid smiles. She gazes at you from the hole, and you fall into oblivion.


End file.
